Tratando de sobrevivir
by Melanie Riddle
Summary: “En un reino de régimen estricto, donde el verdadero amor es prohibido y los tratos se hacen por conveniencia, ¿logrará una princesa vencer las barreras de lo imposible y ser feliz con su gente?”
1. Default Chapter

Aclaración: ¿Para qué ponerla?, si todo el mundo sabe que Card Captor Sakura es de Clamp y no míos. Nunca lo fueron y nunca serán... bueno... eso no se sabe XD

- Diálogos

_pensamientos de los personajes_

"..." destacamento de una palabra

*...* algún sonido 

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena 

                                           "Tratando de Sobrevivir" 

"En un reino de régimen estricto, donde el verdadero amor es prohibido y los tratos se hacen por conveniencia, ¿logrará una princesa vencer las barreras de lo imposible y ser feliz con su gente?"

Esta historia fue sacada de la idea principal de la novela 'Amor real' y un poco de 'Romeo y Julieta' y gran parte de mi imaginación sobre la libertad, cualquier similitud con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

                                                       Capítulo 1: Ser princesa 

_"Yukito: _

_               Hoy me siento profundamente sola, más que lo normal. Estar sin ti me hace sufrir, y eso no quiero sentirlo... Ya son dos meses desde la tarde en que te marchaste, no sé que pensar. No me devuelves las cartas, y eso me deja profundamente preocupada. ¿Te habrá pasado algo?, ¿las cartas no llegan a tus manos?... ya no sé que pensar. _

_Sé que no debo escribir, ya me lo has dicho en otras ocasiones pero me tienes preocupada. Todos los días me levanto temprano y me quedo esperando en los jardines del Palacio, siempre espero a que tu regreses. Sabes que no es fácil olvidar, y menos cuando te amo._

_Quiero verte, necesito verte, pero no sé donde ubicarte. Si alguien leyera esta carta pensaría que soy una cualquiera, pero eso no me importa. Ser plebeya y perder mi título real no tiene importancia, no cuando puedo estar a tu lado._

_Sé que esta carta es larga, más que las demás pero necesito saber de ti urgentemente. Temo por tu vida, temo por los dos... Mi padre me quiere casar con un príncipe de tierras vecinas, yo traté de oponerme, le dije que amaba a otro hombre, pero no me escuchó. No le dije que eras tu, no quiero que te mande a matar. Te necesito, más que nunca necesito que estés a mi lado._

_Por favor, regresa. Te extraño mucho._

_                                                            Sakura Kinomoto"_

Da un largo suspiro. No puede creer que tanto tiempo haya pasado ya... Mira hacia el horizonte con ojos tristes, otra tarde más sin él. Había tratado de olvidarlo incontables veces, pero nunca daba resultado. Lo seguía amando, y mucho. Nunca pensó el reconocerlo, pero cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más de él.

Una joven mujer de contables dieciocho años caminaba lentamente por un camino que llegaba a la cocina. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, solo comparables con el mar. La piel era pálida, sumamente delicada. Parecería una princesa en vez de la pobre sirvienta que era. En sus manos lleva una canasta llena de fruta que había recolectado de los pocos árboles frutales que habían. Tan solo ver a su joven amiga, camina a paso rápido para alcanzarla. No estaba muy lejos, siempre en el mismo lugar, siempre en la misma hora... siempre las mismas tardes....

- Princesa – susurra a su espalda, sobresaltando a la despistada chica.

Al voltearse, puede ver que su amiga la miraba fijamente. Pudo notar que llevaba el mismo vestido azul de trabajo. Pensó el mal gusto de su padre al elegir el color que debería usar estrictamente la gente del servicio... o al menos las mujeres.

Al pararse, trata de limpiar con gran rapidez la poca tierra que llevaba en su vestido. Había estado mucho tiempo sentada, viendo el atardecer sola, esperando a que su príncipe apareciera y se la llevara lejos... muy lejos del reino en que vivía. Sus ojos verdes miraban todo con tristeza, a pesar de su corta edad, nunca creyó haber encontrado el verdadero amor tan pronto.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en él? – preguntó divertida la joven sirvienta.

- Lo extraño, y mucho – dijo con voz quebrada la chica.

- ¿Cómo puede extrañar o enamorarse alguien tan joven como usted?... 

- Sintiendo – respondió llevándose las manos a su pecho, cerrando los ojos lentamente - ¿Tu nunca te has enamorado?

- A su edad no – comentó divertida – Tampoco a la mía.

- Es algo maravilloso – exclamó con gran emoción en sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban con gran ilusión.

- ¿Cómo se siente? – la chica de ojos verdes la vio felizmente – Quisiera saber como se siente el estar enamorado. Nunca sentí el amor en mi.

- Es una sensación extraña... sientes una gran felicidad cuando lo ves, las piernas te tiemblan y piensas que en cualquier momento puedes caerte, no quieres separarte de él ni por un segundo... eso, amiga Tomoyo, es estar enamorado – finalizó dando un pequeño suspiro la chica de ojos verdes y piel pálida.

Tomoyo no pudo aguantar más las ganas de reír. Le daba mucha gracia escuchar aquellas palabras de una niña tan dulce e inocente como lo era Sakura.

- ¡Hay niña!, ¡no sabes lo que dices! – bromeó la sirvienta - ¡Si solo tienes catorce años! ¿qué puedes saber de amor?

- En primer lugar – su voz sonaba serena, mientras alzaba un dedo en el aire – Sé mucho más en asuntos amorosos que vos... y en segundo – comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente, mientras su cara se oscurecía - ¡Nunca vuelvas a decirme niña!, ¿está claro?

- Si, jovencita – rectificó la sirvienta antes de retirarse a sus quehaceres – Si me disculpa – comenzó a caminar con la canasta en una mano. Más valía no enojarla, la personalidad que poseía la joven era extraordinariamente cambiante.

Ausente a aquellos pensamientos, la chica solo volvió su vista al atardecer. Suspiró...

- Vuelve pronto, amor... – susurró al viento, pensando que con eso podría escucharla a lo lejos – No sé que voy a hacer sin ti – comenzó a llorar amargamente. Hacía tiempo que lo hacía en las tardes, nunca funcionaba. Nadie le devolvía a su amor perdido, pero a ella no le importaba. Quería desahogarse, y lo conseguía de esa forma.

Su frágil figura era digna de lo que era: una princesa. El vestido azul que llevaba hacía resaltar sus facciones de mujer. Que a muy corta edad había obtenido durante el largo entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo desde pequeña. Sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban nublados por las lágrimas, su vida era difícil.

Ella era de personalidad simple, aunque a veces parecía dividirse en varias personas a la vez... Su simpleza se debía al ser la menor de la familia real. Desde niña tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta, aprender artes marciales o usar una espada como era debido.

A veces extrañaba a su madre, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por su muerte...

Ella era hija de un rey y una campesina, su padre se había enamorado perdidamente de su madre. Ellos dos eran muy felices, pero cuando ella dio a luz, no pudo soportarlo. Esa noche sin luna, fue cuando la reina falleció, y un nuevo ser vivió. La pequeña Sakura nació esa noche, al mismo tiempo que su madre moría..... El rey siempre la había culpado por la muerte de su esposa, no le importaba la vida de su hija. Nunca le importó.

- Hermana...

Sakura se paró instintivamente. No miró hacia atrás, ya sabía quien era. Se secó las lágrimas con sus pequeños dedos y se acomodó el vestido. Sus manos temblaron al sentir el calor de otra mano tomando las suyas. La misma persona la tomó del brazo para darla vuelta y así poder verla a los ojos. Ella lo miró sin titubear, trataba de no sentir miedo al verle a los ojos. Después de todo, era su hermano.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – interrogó el joven de veintiún años aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- Nada hermano – desvió su mirada, no podía verlo con las lágrimas empapando su rostro – Solo estoy un poco nostálgica, nada más.

- ¿Estás segura? – volvió a preguntar con terquedad, aunque le costara mucho el decirlo, odiaba ver sufrir a su hermana.

- No te mentiría – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ven – la toma de la mano para comenzar a caminar por el gran jardín.

A Sakura le sorprendió la reacción de su hermano. Siempre lo había visto ocupado, serio, nunca con tiempo para hablar con ella... Desde pequeña recordaba el verlo sentado con los consejeros reales, aprendiendo cada vez más sobre sus obligaciones con el reino. Su padre se sentía orgulloso de él, no de ella.

- _Es extraño el estar con él de esta forma_ – pensó en su interior, caminando con su hermano – _Igualmente, es reconfortable... hace tiempo que no me sentía así... hermano..._ – dio una pequeña sonrisa en el desbordante silencio. Ella no se atrevía a hablar, no quería ser muy brusca en ese momento.

Por otro lado, él sabía a la perfección de lo que su hermana le preguntaría en cualquier momento. Pero esperaba el que se lo dijera, hacía mucho tiempo que ellos dos se habían distanciado, once largos años sin poder estar con ella. Solo verla de vez en cuanto, pero nunca hablar. Eran demasiadas sus obligaciones como para hablar.

- Dime hermano – comenzó a hablar con un tono tembloroso en su voz.

- Continua.

- Quisiera saber... si, bueno, tu sabes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Si nuestro padre... – trató de continuar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca – nuestro padre.... 

Touya Kinomoto suspiró. Nunca creyó decir lo que pensaba, o hacer lo que hacía.

- Es por eso que vine a hablar contigo – prosiguió dando clara y serenamente la información a su hermana – Es hora de que comiences a comportarte por lo que eres – ve la cara de ingenuidad de su hermana – Una princesa.

- No es tan fácil – desvía su vista para ver un pájaro volar libremente, comiendo pequeñas frutas de los árboles más pequeños – Afuera hay un mundo, hermano. Un mundo maravilloso, yo quiero conocer lo que hay después de estas paredes – señala con su dedo índice donde termina el Palacio.

- Al igual de maravilloso, es también doloroso.... yo he estado allí, sé como es.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas ser libre hermano? – preguntó sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos verdes. No quería llorar, pero las cosas que él le decía la desesperaban más.

- Porque te amo – respondió cambiando su actitud de mandato a una cariñosa, tomándola por los hombros – Y es por eso que no dejaré que te acerques a ese mundo. Sé muy bien que no podrías estar en él, es muy distinto a este lugar. No tienes gente que hacen cosas por ti, allí abunda el hambre, la paz existe en pocas partes, ¿crees que te dejaría salir conociendo tu personalidad?...

Ella se separa de él bruscamente, odiaba que pensaran cosas erróneas de su persona sin antes conocerla bien, y él no estaba en su derecho. No la conocía a ella, solo pocas veces hicieron cruces de palabras. No tenía el suficiente derecho para juzgarla de esa forma.

- ¿Crees que no soy apta para salir allí?, ¿qué solo soy una pequeña y delicada flor que no puede defenderse por si misma?, ¿eso crees de mi? – sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, esperando ver algún cambio en él, algo que le dijera que había comprendido su error. Pero su hermano no comprendía, no a ella. Creía que lo que hacía era por su bien, sin pensar lo que en realidad quería ella...

Al no ver el cambio en él, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Bajo su mirada, no quería que la vieran llorar. No de esa forma.

Él trató de tomarle la mano, pero ella se apartó de nuevo.

- No me toques – advirtió deteniendo su llanto, comenzó a caminar hacia Palacio, pero se detuvo para agregar una última frase – Tu no sabes lo que es vivir en una mentira.

Caminó a paso veloz, no quería que la vieran en ese estado. Su padre seguramente le regañaría por estar en esos "harapos", tan sucios que no se distinguirían de un verdadero vestido. Él nunca la comprendía.... 

Al llegar a su recamara azota la puerta provocando un golpe seco, salta ágilmente hacia su cama y comienza a llorar. Desde niña hacía esa típica rutina, siempre por distintas cosas, la de hoy fue más dolorosa. Su hermano, un ser a quien amo tanto tiempo, se había opuesto por su libertad.

_- También  piensa que soy una delicada flor_ – pensó aumentando las lágrimas – _Nadie me entiende... Tomoyo es mi única amiga, pero no comprende cosas de amor... ****_

Comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el gran ventanal. Las cortinas blancas se elevaban a causa del viento, su vestido levita al igual que su largo cabello... 

Cuando llega al ventanal, mira con tristeza las tierras que ocupaba Palacio. Grandes jardines con miles de flores y árboles diferentes, una laguna en el medio de él. Fija su mirada fuera de las enormes puertas, puede divisar distinta gente caminar de un lado a otro, algunas tiendas. Eso creía que eran.

- Pero, lo que en verdad quieren es que me olvide de él. Y eso no pasará, no mientras lo ame... – toca con sus dedos un pequeño colgante con dos iniciales en él, siendo oro puro las iniciales ST relucen con la luz. El colgante era símbolo de una promesa, una promesa de amor hecha por una niña y su soldado real – No mientras este viva y la sangre corra por mis venas.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

Abre la puerta lentamente, las luces iluminaban el gran salón dejando un efecto fúnebre... Penetra sin hablar, trata de adaptarse a la poca luz del lugar. Divisa en la oscuridad dos sombras, una sentada en el trono y una parada a un costado.

A paso firme comienza a caminar hacia el trono, un par de ojos lo veían penetrantemente, los ojos eran fríos y de un tono café.

Al llegar hace una pequeña reverencia al hombre que gobernaba el reino donde vivía.

- ¿Me llamó usted, padre? – preguntó con voz firme, la que usaba frecuentemente en las reuniones diplomáticas.

- Acércate – ordenó el viejo rey fríamente, una vez su hijo esta frente a él apunta a la otra sombra – Quiero que conozcas a la embajadora de Inglaterra.

Entre la oscuridad sale una persona. Sus ojos eran de un marrón rojizo, su cabello era largo y fino, de un color rojizo intenso. El vestido que usaba en ese momento rozaba con el suelo, era de un color amarillo intenso, casi dorado que hacía contraste con su pálida piel... Su estatura era media, llegaba hasta el hombro del príncipe.

- Ella es lady Kaho Mitsuki.

El joven besa la mano de la mujer en señal de cortesía. Pero había algo en ella que impedía el dejar de verla. Tal vez era su encantadora sonrisa, o esos ojos misteriosos que poseía. No lo sabía bien, pero algo le atraía desde el momento en que la vio.

- Es un honor el conocer a una persona tan importante como usted, príncipe Kinomoto – su voz era suave haciendo que las palabras fueran harmoniosas.

- Igualmente – respondió distraídamente – Su japonés es muy bueno, para ser inglesa.

La mujer acentuó su sonrisa.

- He aprendido algo.

- Yo diría, si no es grosería, que sabe bastante de nuestro idioma... ¿Podría saber como ha aprendido?

- Le agradezco. Respondiendo su pregunta, un primo me ha enseñado. Sé muchos idiomas, aunque eso se debe a tener un padre que desde niña me enseñaba distintas cosas.

- ¿Sabe leer?

La mujer asintió levemente.

- También escribir.

- ¿Cómo una mujer puede aprender tantas cosas?

- Soy mujer, pero no significa el no ser una persona. Mis derechos son diferentes a los de ustedes, pero en Londres, donde vivo, esta permitida la enseñanza a nosotras. Lo digo con buenas intenciones, sin ofenderlo majestad.

- No ofende lo que dice usted, es interesante la información que nos da de las reglas en Londres – dio una pequeña sonrisa al acordarse de una persona que pensaba de la misma manera que la joven invitada – Mi hermana piensa igual que usted, se llevarían bien.

- ¿Su hermana?, ¿cuándo podría conocerla?

- Ahora no – ordenó Fuyitaka con voz seca – Ya tendrá tiempo para conocer a mi hija – observando a Touya – Quiero que la lleves con una doncella que la guíe a su recamara. Debe estar cansada por el viaje.

- Si no es molestia – interrumpió Mitsuki – Me gustaría conocer los jardines de Palacio. He escuchado que son hermosos.

- Como quiera, pero hoy no. Es tarde ya. Mañana a la noche se hará el banquete de bienvenida. Dentro de una semana comenzaremos con la política – finalizó el rey Kinomoto.

- Como ordene, padre – respondió en príncipe Touya retirándose de la sala seguido por lady Mitsuki.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

Sakura estaba parada frente al balcón. De sus ojos lágrimas escapaban, parecían perlas en la oscuridad de la noche.

Recuerdos iban a su memoria, distintas escenas vivía a la vez, muchas dulces, otras dolorosas. Pero la mayoría eran tristes.

Una canción llegó a su mente, la había oído días antes de su partida. Su única amiga la cantaba con su hermosa voz...

Esa noche tenía ganas de cantar, tratar que con el canto sus dolores se fueran. Valía la pena intentarlo...

**Yo no vi las  flores marchitar.**

**Ni ese frió en tus ojos al mirar.**

**No, no vi la realidad me ibas a dejar.**

Ese día, el día más triste de su vida... ¿Por qué la había dejado?... ella no lo sabía con claridad. Una guerra surgió en el sur, y las tropas de su reino fueron a luchar en ella.

Ella tenía fe en que volvería, pero no se había enterado hasta el día que debía partir. Su padre no le había dicho nada.

**Dicen que la vida no es como la vez**

**Para aprender hay que caer**

**Para ganar hay que perder**

**Lo di todo por ti.**

Recordó. Cuando tenía trece años había descubierto la verdad: estaba enamorada del soldado que la protegía. Pero no lo aceptaba, no podía creer lo que sucedía en ella.

**Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte**

**Trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces.**

El día que partían las tropas para combatir contra el enemigo, ella solo pensaba en él. No tenía ojos para nadie más que él. Trató de evitar el que se fuera, trató de convencerlo. Pero todo fue en vano.

**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano**

**O al final yo te ame demasiado**

**Como yo.**

**Como yo**

**Nadie te ha amado.**

Los días que pasaron de su ida fueron los más dolorosos para ella. Nunca se había puesto en tan malas condiciones. Ya no comía, ni le importaba vivir si él no estaba con ella.

**Cada hora una eternidad.**

**Cada amanecer un comenzar**

**Ilusiones nada más.**

**Que fácil fue soñar.**

Pero esa etapa había terminado. Todas sus ilusiones estaban en que él volviera. Y no moriría hasta verlo una última vez.

**Esta vez la pasión ha ganado**

**Y por eso sigo esperando**

**Como yo**

**Como yo**

**Nadie te ha amado. **

_- Regresa por favor_ – pensó en la oscuridad, viendo a las estrellas – _No soportaré mucho tiempo sin ti._

_*/*/*/*/* Continuara */*/*/*/*_

Notas de la Autora: Holas!!, sip, sip, no tengo remedio -_-U... en vez de quedarme con una historia y7 terminarla más rápido publico otras. Pero bueno.....

En este fic me ayudo mi 'querida' (voz amenazadora) primita (primita cuando es más grande que yo), así que va dedicado a ella :P

Bueno, capítulo corto, notas cortas. Espero que les guste este fic y me dejen un review, sea bueno o malo. Uno tiene que aprender de sus errores, ¿no?

Saludos a Yuen and Oracle, mis grandes amiguitas del ocio.

Chao!!

            Meli-chan


	2. La noche del banquete

Aclaración: ¿Para qué ponerla?, si todo el mundo sabe que Card Captor Sakura es de Clamp y no míos. Nunca lo fueron y nunca serán... bueno... eso no se sabe XD  
  
- Diálogos  
  
pensamientos de los personajes  
  
"..." destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
"Tratando de Sobrevivir"  
  
"En un reino de régimen estricto, donde el verdadero amor es prohibido y los tratos se hacen por conveniencia, ¿logrará una princesa vencer las barreras de lo imposible y ser feliz con su gente?"  
  
Esta historia fue sacada de la idea principal de la novela 'Amor real' y un poco de 'Romeo y Julieta' y gran parte de mi imaginación sobre la libertad con el amor, cualquier similitud con otra historia es pura coincidencia.  
  
Capítulo 2: La noche del banquete  
  
La mañana pasaba en forma rápida. El sol brillaba con esplendor en las lejanías de Palacio.  
  
Un grupo de personas veían con gran interés las grandes puertas cerradas de Palacio. Parecían discutir por algo, algo implicado por ese lugar al ver tan intensamente la puerta.  
  
- No lo sé - respondía una mujer de ojos negros como la noche.  
  
- ¿Y si nos descubren? - preguntó otra joven de dieciséis años.  
  
- Tranquila - trató de calmarla una tercera - Con los disfraces, no nos descubrirán.  
  
- Pero tengo miedo - susurró la primera de todas.  
  
- ¡Si eres de las mejores! - gritó con asombro la segunda - Y aún así, ¿tienes miedo?  
  
- No creas - respondió con recelo - Igualmente, no soy una de las comandantes a cargo de grupos menores. Solo soy una más. En cambio tu - señalando a la segunda joven - Chijaru, tu si eres una comandante.  
  
La joven de profundos ojos marrones la vio con una mirada triunfante. Ella adoraba su trabajo.  
  
- Lo que nos diferencia... es que yo no tengo miedo del peligro. Yo me arriesgo en las misiones, o todo - mira a sus amigas, toma aire para terminar su oración - ... o nada.  
  
- ¿Ves?, ¡eso es lo que me da miedo! - sus ojos negros temblaban de terror - ¡Yo no quiero morir tan joven!, primero quiero enamorarme.  
  
- No pienses en el amor - opinó la jefa del grupo, viendo el cielo con interés - El amor no existe para nosotras, es un sentimiento que te hace sufrir.  
  
- No lo creo - suspiró la tercera chica de cabello corto y ondulado en las puntas - Todas merecemos ser felices.  
  
- Siempre tan dulce mi querida amiga - dijo cruzándose de brazos la comandante Chijaru.  
  
- Así es Rika - dio una pequeña sonrisa juguetona la chica de ojos negros - Una chica dulce y sincera con la gente.  
  
- ¿Y tu?, ¿solo sirves para dar miedo a las demás?  
  
- No - respondió secamente, tomando unos mechones de su negra cabellera para luego jugar con ellos.  
  
- ¿No me vas a responder?  
  
- No.  
  
Chijaru alzó una mano formando un puño en ella.  
  
- Catherine - susurró con furia contenida - Tengo paciencia con la gente que se la merece... pero tu, ¡tu me haces perderla en pocos minutos!  
  
Caty dio una sonrisa fingida, tratando de hacer olvidar a su amiga y jefa de lo sucedido.  
  
- Bueno, lo pasado es pasado - mueve su mano haciendo un movimiento de correr algo - Ahora lo que importa es el plan.  
  
- Pero... ¿qué haremos sin el "jefe"? - preguntó Rika intrigada.  
  
- Esperar - respondió tranquilamente Chijaru - Solo él nos puede ordenar que hacer.  
  
- ¿Y la mujer de ojos lindos? - preguntó Caty en forma infantil.  
  
- Estará bien. Mientras no la molestemos, el plan seguirá en marcha - informó Chijaru comenzando a caminar - Volvamos - ordenó con seriedad.  
  
- ¿Tan pronto? - Caty parecía decepcionada.  
  
- Necesitamos coordinar los planes.  
  
- Es cierto... hay poco tiempo - dijo apoyando a su jefa Rika, caminando a su lado.  
  
- Tendremos tiempo de sobra para entrar - Chijaru trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amiga inglesa.  
  
- Como diga jefa - respondió ésta acomodando su capucha negra.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Era una preciosa mañana de primavera. Las nubes suaves y esponjosas paseaban por el cielo...  
  
La joven daba vueltas en su cama, no quería despertarse aún... Después de un tiempo, se sentó en ella bostezando suavemente. Los ojos verdes se abrieron con temblor, otra vez había soñado lo mismo. Y eso le impacientaba, no era una o dos noches teniendo ese sueño, ¡ya pasaba de una semana!  
  
...Mira a su alrededor con intensidad, busca el antiguo reloj acomodado en un estante. Ve la hora que hay en él, seguía con los efector retardíos del sueño.  
  
Las diez y media.  
  
..... ¡¿Las diez y media?!  
  
- ¡OH NO! - gritó con desesperación saltando de la cama y viendo cual vestido ponerse - ¡Mi padre me va a matar! - susurró tratando de cambiarse lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Lady Mitsuki caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín de palacio. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y el estar rodeada de árboles, con la naturaleza siempre le ayudaba a no tomar la decisión equivocada.  
  
Ese día era demasiado especial para pasar desapercibido. La horas se acortaban poco a poco, dejando impaciente a la gente que asistiría al banquete. Gente de alta sociedad, sin duda estarían las familias más ricas del reino.  
  
La nobleza de Japón estaría siempre presente siguiendo a su rey. Poco les importaban el terror que carcomía las calles, para ellos, esa vida no existía... Era por eso que se encontraba allí, invitada del rey Kinomoto era la coartada perfecta... El rey al que ella era fiel se encontraba lejos, en Inglaterra. Pero eso no era obstáculo para ella.  
  
Aún así, no podía dejar de lado todas las responsabilidades que se le había asignado. Tenía que cumplirlas, sino el precio sería caro para pagar sus errores.  
  
Y ese momento no era para cometer errores.  
  
Siguió caminando por el jardín en silencio, sintiendo el aroma de cada rosa al pasar por ellas... Llega a un árbol especial. Con solo verlo los ojos le brillaban de emoción.  
  
- Es precioso - susurró acercándose poco a poco, adoraba el aroma que irradiaba de él.  
  
- ¿Le gusta? - preguntó una voz ronca detrás suyo.  
  
Se voltea lentamente, sin temor al hombre que se encontraba allí. Conocía esa voz, aunque la había escuchado pocas veces, ya la conocía.  
  
- Donde yo vivo abundan los árboles de Cerezo. - contestó con su sonrisa característica. Dejando ver toda la dulzura que tenía para dar.  
  
Silencio era lo que sentían a su alrededor. Él no sabía que decir, no se le ocurría una conversación adecuada para debatir en un jardín...  
  
Por su parte, ella solo se conformaba con mirar. Siempre había soñado con ver un jardín tan majestuoso como ese, pero siempre era un sueño... Se acerca lentamente hacia el árbol, se saca el guante blanco que protegía una de sus manos. Ya esta frente a él, apoya la mano suavemente sobre el tronco, sintiendo la humedad en ella... Cierra los ojos con firmeza, sintiendo el aroma de las Sakuras.  
  
- Adoro este jardín - su voz parecía encantada por tal belleza - ¿Cómo puede existir tanta belleza junta en un solo lugar? - preguntó intrigada.  
  
- Es la recompensa de años de trabajo - contestó el joven mirando distraídamente a los criados recolectando fruta, seguramente para esa noche.  
  
La joven de ojos de un marrón rojizo vio con tristeza a la gente que trabajaba sin cesar. Vuelve su vista hacia él con repugnancia, pero cambia su gesto de inmediato.  
  
Alzó una ceja con desconfianza, pero no podía contradecir. Después de todo, era una dama.  
  
- Pero difícil de manejar - pensó con orgullo de si misma.  
  
Un grito se escuchó a lo lejos. Provenía de palacio.  
  
Mitsuki escuchó con horror el grito, volteó apresuradamente hacia palacio. Sentía que debía averiguar lo que pasaba.  
  
- ¿Qué será aquello? - preguntó horrorizada, temiendo que fuera una pelea entre guardias.  
  
Pero no se escuchaba el ruido de armas... Solo el grito de un hombre.  
  
- No se preocupe - trató de tranquilizarla el joven - Es mi padre.  
  
- ¿El rey? - dijo afirmando más que preguntando. Le parecía demasiado extraño que su alteza emitiera aquellos gritos de furia.  
  
- Así es - dio un suspiro el joven Kinomoto - Esta con mi hermana.  
  
- ¿Su hermana, alteza?  
  
Él solo cabecea en forma afirmativa, mientras una gota se formaba en su semblante serio.  
  
- Es una rutina, imposible de romper.  
  
- ¿Podría saber su nombre? - preguntó intimidada - Si no es entrometerse en su vida personal.  
  
- Para nada - respondió con una media sonrisa - Su nombre es Sakura.  
  
- "Sakura" - repitió volviendo a mirar el árbol - Como el nombre de esa dulce flor.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
- ¡Ya le dije que no pude evitarlo!  
  
- ¿¿¡Tu nunca evitas el quedarte dormida!?? - preguntó gritando la voz temible del rey.  
  
- ¡Pero padre!, ¿no puede tener compasión de mi?  
  
El hombre la miró fríamente. Aunque fuera su hija, no le perdonaría la muerte de su esposa. De su adorada Nadeshiko.  
  
- No la tendré - contestó con la voz más dura que pudo utilizar - Nunca la tuve con vos, ¿por qué tenerla ahora?  
  
La chica de ojos verdes le quedó mirando con temor. Las lágrimas pedían salir de sus ojos, pero ella no se dejaría. No se avergonzaría frente a él, sabía que su padre deseaba eso. Fue por eso que se prohibía llorar.  
  
- Soy su hija - susurró con voz débil - Aunque trate de evitarlo, lo soy. ¿No cree que al menos merezco un poco de compasión de su parte?  
  
El rey dudó por un instante. Pero luego reafirmo su respuesta.  
  
- No - contestó con voz seca - Tu no la tuviste conmigo.  
  
La chica sentía ganas de llorar. Sabía lo que diría a continuación.  
  
- Me quitaste lo que más amaba...  
  
- Por favor, pare - dijo con voz quebradiza.  
  
- ¡No pararé! - la ve con desprecio - Tu lo pediste... a ti no te importó su muerte... no sabes lo que significa dolor...  
  
- Sé lo que significa esa palabra - dijo con desaliento - He sufrido por su muerte. Tengo sentimientos, mi corazón no es de hielo.  
  
- Tu no sabes lo que dices...  
  
- ¡Lo sé!, viví noches de soledad. Cuando solo tenía pocos años y sentía que faltaba algo: el cariño y la comprensión de una madre... o de un padre que nunca estuvo cuando lo necesité.  
  
- ¡Chiquilla insolente! - gritó con furia contenida Fuyitaka Kinomoto.  
  
- ¡Usted no sabe lo que es despertar a la media noche y sentir miedo por estar sola!, desde niña siento eso.  
  
- Me quitaste a mi mujer - miró a la joven con indiferencia - Aún así te acepté en mi familia. Pero nunca te lo perdoné.  
  
- Crecí sin el amor de un padre, y aún así no le puedo odiar.  
  
El hombre la queda viendo fijamente. Esperando a que la chica continuara hablando.  
  
La princesa Kinomoto da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida....  
  
.... se detiene en la puerta, y toca con su mano la madera con la que esta hecha.  
  
Suspira rendida, él siempre ganaba.  
  
.... pero esa vez sería diferente.  
  
- La pregunta es: ¿por qué, teniendo las posibilidades de odiarlo... no puedo?...  
  
Voltea a verlo. Sus ojos clavados en los suyos.  
  
- La respuesta es fácil: porque, aunque usted no me quiera... yo tengo esperanzas de que un día todo cambie. Y me diga por primera vez "Hija" sin sentirse avergonzado.  
  
Comienza a caminar nuevamente, las lágrimas rebeldes ya salían de sus ojos. Pero no le importaba, quería a su padre, aunque lo negara.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
Era una noche estrellada. La luna llena brillaba con una luz azulada, mágica para cualquiera que la viera.  
  
El palacio real estaba lleno de invitados. Todos eran nobles, todos servían al rey. Como es debido.  
  
Los criados no daban abasto, demasiadas tareas juntas eran para el poco número que eran. Las mujeres con el uniforme azul iban de un lado a otro de la cocina, solo los hombres eran los únicos que podían ir a servir a los invitados.  
  
- Sociedad machista - pensó con desagrado Tomoyo Jidaidou, comenzando a pelar un par de zanahorias que necesitaba para preparar un plato "sofisticado".  
  
Por otra parte, no todos disfrutaban de la fiesta.  
  
En el jardín real, sentada en la fuente y viendo a las estrellas se encontraba una chica. Sus ojos verdes relucían en la oscuridad, sus labios pequeños eran de un rosa pálido. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con moños rosas, ideal para una chica de su estatus.  
  
Un joven se acerca a ella cautelosamente. Ve la espalda de la chica, va despacio... sin hacer ruido, apoya su mano en el hombro de ella con rudeza. Solo la necesaria para que esta saltara de la impresión.  
  
- ¡Yamazaki! - gritó con enfado la chica de ojos verdes al distinguir la figura de su amigo entre las sombras - ¡Te he dicho que no me asustes!, ¡y menos de esa forma!  
  
El joven a duras penas pudo controlar su risa, en verdad era divertido asustar a la menor de los Kinomoto. Su pasatiempo era el mismo hacía años, y era tomar desprevenida a la joven para asustarla.  
  
- Discúlpame - dijo tratando de parecer cordial con su joven amiga - Pero me es irresistible el asustarte de esa forma.  
  
La chica lo miró con enfado fingido, para luego estallar en risas.  
  
- Nunca cambiarás, ¿no? - preguntó sonriendo.  
  
El chico negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No lo creo - comentó sin interés - Y tu: ¿Hasta cuando te asustarás de esa forma tan "infantil"?  
  
- ¡Oye! - gritó con desagrado la chica acercándose a él.  
  
- No me respondiste - dijo dando una sutil sonrisa a su acompañante.  
  
Ella tuvo que alzar su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, era demasiado alto a su parecer.  
  
- Pero es normal - pensó con tranquilidad - Después de todo, tiene diecisiete años - da una pequeña sonrisa a su acompañante.  
  
Takashi Yamazaki desvió su vista de la de ella. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Ella siempre causaba ese efecto en él, y cada día era más notorio.  
  
- Pero solo soy su amigo - pensó con desagrado - Ella ya tiene a quien esperar. Yo no puedo entrometerme en su vida. - la ve disimuladamente - pero esa sonrisa... - sacude su cabeza cerrando los ojos - Yamazaki, ¿en qué te estas metiendo?... mejor olvídate de Sakura - la ve con una sonrisa fingida - Ella es y será solo una amiga... una gran amiga.  
  
Se escuchan trompetas de palacio. Al solo oírlas, Sakura comienza a caminar con nerviosismo hacia la fiesta.  
  
- Yamazaki, nos vemos más tarde - dijo apresurada, caminando hacia palacio - Tengo que hacer mi entrada y saludar a esa mujer. ¡Nos vemos! - se despide saludando con la mano para seguir caminando.  
  
- Nos... vemos.... - saluda él, pero ya es tarde.  
  
Sakura había desaparecido.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-  
  
- ...Sus altezas: El príncipe Touya y la princesa Sakura Kinomoto - gritó el hombre con emoción en su voz monótona.  
  
Una puerta se abrió, de ella salieron los dos hermanos juntos. Touya llevaba del brazo a su joven hermana. A simple vista no se parecían mucho, ya que Sakura había heredado los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre, pero cualquiera que los conociera dirían que eran iguales. En personalidades, no había quien ganara entre los dos.  
  
Sakura entró con nerviosismo, antes era costumbre entrar con su guardia personal, Yukito Tsukishiro. Pero como no se encontraba hacía tiempo, entraba con su hermano.  
  
Todos hicieron una leve inclinación hacia ellos dos. Una vez concluido el saludo, el hombre comienza a llamar la atención de todos.  
  
- Por último la embajadora del reino de Inglaterra: Lady Kaho Mitsuki.  
  
Ante tal presentación, todos esperan expectantes para ver a esa mujer.  
  
Lentamente la puerta se abre, dejando ver la figura de una mujer acompañada por su guardia personal. Él era alto, parecía tener la misma edad del joven príncipe, su pelo era de un tono rubio y un poco revuelto, pero sus ojos eran negros. Se podía ver la decisión en su mirada.  
  
Los dos invitados hacen una reverencia hacia el rey y sus hijos. Kaho distingue por primera vez la figura de la joven princesa. Al verla a los ojos no puede evitar el sonreírle con gran alegría.  
  
Sakura se sentía un poco extraña ante esa mujer, ¿le había sonreído, o era su imaginación?... Su hermano la miró con recelo, tratando de explicarse el por qué de esa sonrisa.  
  
La noche transcurrió con gran tranquilidad. La cena había terminado, y la mayoría de las personas se encontraban bailando.  
  
Sakura veía aburrida esa fiesta, ¿por qué sería?, ni ella misma sabía... Poco a poco fue saliendo del gran salón hacia el jardín.  
  
Esa tarde se le había ocurrido una idea, y antes de que su padre le regañara el no querer bajar a la fiesta, ella le facilitó el trabajo estando lista para el evento. Pero de todo lo que hacía sacaba la ventaja a la situación, y este caso no era la excepción.  
  
Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Frente suyo estaba su salvación, las paredes que separaban los límites del jardín con la ciudad no eran muy altas.  
  
- Solo dos metros - pensó con una pequeña gota en su cabeza.  
  
Se arremangó los puños del vestido, luego se saca los guantes con ligereza. Deja a un lado sus zapatos, ya esta lista para escalar...  
  
... Comienza a treparse por el muro, va muy bien, ya casi lo logra...  
  
pero....  
  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Ella voltea con temor en su mirada. Pasos se escuchan acercarse con velocidad. Las voces de los guardias exigiendo que alguien le responda.  
  
¿Cómo podría escapar de esa situación?  
  
*/*/*/*/* Continuara */*/*/*/*  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bien, bien, bien... espero que les este gustando este fic, sacado de una tarde de ocio.  
  
Mi "queridísima amiga Yuen" me esta ayudando con el fic... ella es quién lee capítulo por capítulo antes de publicarlo. Así que si hay algún error en ellos, ya saben a quién culpar (mirada amenazadora hacia Yuen).  
  
Bueno, va en serio, espero que les guste este fic, y les advierto (o mejor dicho, informo) que será un poco largo. Nada de qué preocuparse, pero por si las dudas, ya les dije. No se vengan a quejar conmigo.  
  
Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan... me hace muy feliz saber que este fic tiene futuro aquí.  
  
Se despide...  
  
Meli-chan... Nombre adoptado de las veces que Oracle me llamó así.  
  
Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, regalitos y sobornos para que les diga lo que va a pasar en un futuro (acepto cualquier moneda), todo a..... meligise2002@hotmail.com  
  
¡¡Luchemos por la vida!!... cuidemos el agua ^^ 


	3. Un cariño paternal

Se arremangó los puños del vestido, luego se saca los guantes con ligereza. Deja a un lado sus zapatos, ya esta lista para escalar...

... Comienza a treparse por el muro, va muy bien, ya casi lo logra...

pero....

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella voltea con temor en su mirada. Pasos se escuchan acercarse con velocidad. Las voces de los guardias exigiendo que alguien le responda.

¿Cómo podría escapar de esa situación?

Aclaración: ¿Para qué ponerla?, si todo el mundo sabe que Card Captor Sakura es de Clamp y no míos. Nunca lo fueron y nunca serán... bueno... eso no se sabe XD

- Diálogos

_pensamientos de los personajes_

"..." destacamento de una palabra

*...* algún sonido 

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena 

                                           "Tratando de Sobrevivir" 

"En un reino de régimen estricto, donde el verdadero amor es prohibido y los tratos se hacen por conveniencia, ¿logrará una princesa vencer las barreras de lo imposible y ser feliz con su gente?"

Esta historia fue sacada de la idea principal de la novela "Amor real" y un poco de "Romeo y Julieta" y gran parte de mi imaginación sobre la libertad con el amor, cualquier similitud con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

                                                       Capítulo 3: Un cariño paternal 

La joven princesa no sabía que hacer. Los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca de ella.

- Baja – ordenó la voz autoritariamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo tembló. Temía el ser encontrada, le temía a su padre.

Pero ya era tarde....

Dio un salto ágilmente, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en el suelo.

- Muy bien, ahora – la sombra misteriosa escucha la voz de los guardias detrás suyo - ¡Escóndete! – susurró señalando con los ojos el arbusto donde la joven había dejado sus zapatos.

Cuando ya estaba en su escondite, la sombra se volteó.

Cambió su cara a una de confusión. Tenía que parecer lo más inocente posible.

- Mi lady – dijo el líder de los guardias, alumbrándola con una lámpara - ¿Qué hace usted en las fronteras de palacio? – preguntó con voz exigente.

Los cinco hombres la vieron esperando su respuesta. Algo hacía que desconfiaran de esa mujer.

- Observaba – respondió serenamente la mujer de ojos misteriosos – Quería tomar aire, pensé pasear por el jardín.

Los guardias se miraron, esperando ver en su compañero la respuesta que tendrían que dar. La miraron otra vez a la mujer, ¿qué mal podría hacer el dejarla ir?... después de todo, no mentía en sus palabras.

Y ellos no podían tratar mal a la enviada del rey.

- ¿Es inadecuado lo que hice? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia en sus actos.

- No lady Mitsuki. Discúlpenos el haberla molestado – se retracta el guardia para volver a su sitio de trabajo, seguido por sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Pero... – el guardia la vuelve a ver con desconfianza – Debe volver a palacio, su presencia es fundamental para la fiesta.

La mujer comienza a caminar hacia la sala de fiesta siendo acompañada por los guardias. No mira hacia atrás, sabía que si hacía eso todo quedaría en descubierto.

Lejos de esa verdad, Sakura camina con gran sutileza por las sombras del jardín. El baile comenzó dentro del salón, haciéndole más fácil entrar a palacio.

- Sakura – le llamó un hombre caminando hacia ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hermano – dijo con temblor, conteniendo el aliento y sosteniendo con firmeza una parte de su vestido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – viéndola a los ojos - ¿Por qué no estás adentro?

- No me siento bien – contestó esquivando su mirada, no quería mentirle, pero era necesario - ¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación?

La ve fijamente, inspeccionando cada parte de su cara, luego ve su vestido. No estaba sucio, así que no era por otra razón que estaba así. Igual, él era demasiado perceptivo cuando se trataba de su hermana.

- No – contestó secamente – Ve al salón. Tu presencia es importante, recuerda que eres la hija del rey.

- Ah, se me había olvidado – dijo sarcásticamente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Entra – le da un pequeño empujoncito por atrás – Si te sientes mal tienes permiso a retirarte. Pero sólo si te sientes mal.

Pero ya no lo escuchaba, había entrado segundos antes al salón. En busca de su destino.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

- ¿Crees estar lista dentro de dos semanas? – preguntó un hombre robusto a su acompañante.

- Dame más tiempo – respondió esta llevándose un dedo a sus labios infantilmente.

- ¿No es suficiente?

- Con dos semanas no hago nada – contestó cortésmente sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su compañero.

- Como quieras – respondió dando un corto suspiro el hombre, viendo hacia un lado y después al otro - ¿Sabes el plan que debes seguir?

- Claro – dijo sin preocupación – Pero eso lleva tiempo, no es fácil cambiar los sentimientos de una persona.

La mujer desvía su vista hacia la gran entrada que conectaba el salón con el jardín para ver a la joven princesa penetrar a la fiesta. Le hace una señal a su compañero para que mirara hacia ese lado.

- Es ella – susurró la mujer.

- ¿La princesa? – preguntó el hombre viéndola fijamente.

- Si – afirmó con seriedad la mujer de ojos rojizos.

El joven hombre mira interesado la frágil figura de la realeza, la seriedad era parte de su ser y no podía dejar de irradiarla.

Luego de un tiempo, ve a su compañera serenamente.

- ¿Has hablado con ella?

- No he tenido la oportunidad – da una pequeña sonrisa cómplice – Pero se ve muy débil.

- ¿Crees poder llevar la situación?

- No lo creo – vuelve a ver a la joven perdiéndose por la multitud - ... lo afirmo. Es más débil de lo que aparenta.

El hombre no responde a la mujer. Solo se conforma con dar un gruñido como respuesta.

- Es hora de irme – agregó él comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

- Cuídate – le toma la mano con preocupación – Sabes lo que siento por ti.

- Si mamá – respondió irónicamente, alejándose de ella - ¿Te cuida bien el soldado?

- ¿Te refieres a Kero? – preguntó con una sonrisa maligna.

- Si – dijo con firmeza, agregando serenamente – Ese guardián come todo que das.

- No le digas eso – rió divertida ante las ocurrencias de su amigo – Él te aprecia mucho. Tu deberías devolver su amistad.

- ¿Amistad?, ¿amistad es que me ponga apodos inadecuados para un hombre como yo?

- Que se lleven así solo dice que se aprecian mutuamente – sonríe alejándose de su compañía – Buena suerte... saluda a las chicas de mi parte.

El hombre comienza a caminar con lentitud por la gente de palacio. Tenía que disimular lo suficiente hasta poder salir de ese lugar.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

La luz del sol se hacía más intensa a la vez que el tiempo pasaba. Los rayos de ese ser traspasaban las cortinas con facilidad.

El cuerpo que se encontraba bajo las sábanas daba pequeños gruñidos al sentir la intensidad de los rayos en su cara. Da una vuelta ágilmente quedando su cara al descubierto, molestándole más el reflejo del sol.

Al término de diez minutos abre sus ojos verdes con lentitud. No quiere despertarse a esas horas.

Pero ya era tarde, se había despertado.

Sale de la cama con lentitud dirigiéndose a una pequeña mesita con un gran espejo en ella. Se sienta en la silla y toma un cepillo. Se saca la pequeña bolsa de seda que protegía su cabello para peinarlo lentamente. En cuestión de minutos su cabello ya estaba desenredado.

Camina hacia un gran armario, lo abre y se fija en su contenido. Dentro se encontraban centenares de vestidos, de todos los colores y tonalidades que existiesen en ese momento.

- ¿Cuál me pongo? – se preguntó indecisa, viendo un vestido verde agua y otro de un rosa pálido.

Pasan cinco minutos pensando en sus posibilidades con los vestidos.

- Mejor me pongo éste – aparta los dos vestidos para agarrar tranquilamente uno de los últimos y menos usados – Antes de que mi padre se de cuenta de que no lo uso – ve el color intensamente, era de un verde intenso, como las esmeraldas que tenía en sus ojos.

Mira hacia todos lados como si hubieran espías cerca. Ve el vestido con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

- A cambiarse se ha dicho.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta chiquilla? – se preguntó por milésima vez en esa mañana el rey Kinomoto.

- Tranquilo padre – contestó el joven príncipe con voz serena – No debe tardar mucho.

- Eso espero... por su bien, espero que sea así.

Touya Kinomoto ignoró ese pequeño comentario hecho por su padre. Siempre estaba de mal humor cuando algo hacía su hermana. Eso fue lo único que no pudo entender de él, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio. Ese no era momento para hacer preguntas "tontas" a un rey.

Se escuchan pasos acercarse hacia la sala real. El ruido de una tela arrastrándose delicadamente se siente entrar a la sala. La cara radiante de la princesa cambia a una amarga al notar la presencia de su padre.

- Buenos días, padre – dijo dando una pequeña inclinación. Con la cabeza baja, como de costumbre.

- Querrás decir buenas noches – se desesperó el rey - ¿Sabes que horas son estas?, ¡ya hemos desayunado!

- Lo siento – dijo tratando de disculparse y salir de esa embarazosa situación sin ser severamente castigada – No pude dormir bien estos últimos días, necesitaba descansar.

- No necesito tus disculpas, hay de sobra en esta sala – agregó con un tono irónico el hombre clavando su mirada en esos ojos verdes.

Ella iba a tratar de disculparse nuevamente, aunque le pareciera que ese hombre no se las merecía.

_- Pero es mi padre_ – pensó antes de cometer la locura de gritar al rey - ¿Por qué me odia tanto? – preguntó con timidez la pequeña princesa.

- Ve y pregúntaselo a tu madre – contestó secamente, evitando su mirada. Aunque se propusiera odiarla, le dolía poner a su hija, sangre de su sangre en esa situación... Pero era terco y no quería ver la verdad.

La más pequeña de los Kinomoto salió corriendo del salón con lágrimas en sus ojos. Aunque sabía que eso pasaría, no esperaba que su padre fuera tan directo. Pero su hermano Touya solo dio una mirada furiosa al rey y salió corriendo en busca de Sakura.

Sin ellos mismos darse cuenta, una figura escondida en la oscuridad observaba todo con gran importancia. Una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en su cara moviendo un poco sus cabellos caobas. De la oscuridad salió lady Mitsuki, segura de que nadie la había visto se adentró en palacio. Tenía un plan, y pensaba que si se acercaba a la joven e inocente princesita este se llevaría a cabo más rápido.

_- Interesante_ – pensó caminando por los pasillos, buscando su habitación para cambiarse y salir a los jardines – Así que la joven es odiada por el padre – su sonrisa cautivadora llevaba misterios consigo, muchos misterios – Pronto tendré una aliada más.

Entra a su habitación llevándose una gran sorpresa al escuchar una voz detrás suyo.

- ¿Novedades Mitsuki? – preguntó el hombre con los brazos cruzados recostándose contra el arco de la puerta.

- Muchas – contestó ella alegre de ver a su gran amigo - ¿Ya desayunaste, Kero?

- Si – sonrió el hombre entrando a la habitación por completo – Pero acá no dan muchas cosas dulces – agregó tristemente.

- ¡Hay Kero! – ríe divertida por las ocurrencias de su amigo - ¿Es que nunca vas a cambiar?

- No lo creo – lleva una mano a su cabeza revolviendo sus pelos rubios - ¿Algo nuevo en palacio?

- mmm.... – se sienta frente a un espejo y comienza a cepillar su cabello – Desde el intento fallido de la princesa por intentar huir de palacio... creo que nada nuevo. Pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

Ella se da vuelta observando alegremente a su compañero de trabajo.

- Si todo sale bien, pronto tendremos un nuevo aliado.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? – alzo una ceja irónicamente, el tema le parecía bastante interesante.

- Muy fácil – deja en cepillo en su lugar y comienza a caminar hacia él – Al parecer el ogro odia la luz... – filosofo la mujer.

- ¿Y quién es la luz? – preguntó intrigado Kerberos. Sabía a la perfección que el ogro era el rey pero...

- La única persona inocente de esta lucha – su mirada se entristeció – y esa persona, es la luz que ilumina este palacio lleno de oscuridad. Ella... es la princesa.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

- Princesa, ¿qué le ocurre? – la voz preocupada de la sirvienta no pasó desprevenida para Touya cuando encontró a su hermana llorando amargamente bajo la sombra de un cerezo.

- De todo Tomoyo, de todo – susurró la joven de ojos verdes sin dejar de llorar – No sé cuanto tiempo más podré soportar esta tortura.

- Joven – se asombro la sirvienta por las palabras de su amiga. Sabía que era una persona dulce, sonriente y con grandes perspectivas de la vida pero... esa faceta de Sakura solo la conoció una vez, y creyó nunca más verla. Después de la partida de Yukito todo se había vuelto diferente – Joven, usted debe aprender que la vida siempre ha sido difícil. De una u otra forma. Siempre habrán obstáculos en su camino, pero eso no debe importarle. Usted tiene la fuerza necesaria para superarlos, solo... déjese guiar por el corazón.

- Tomoyo... – ve a su amiga con gran ternura. Sus ojos rojos por el llanto se asombraba de las palabras dichas por la sirvienta, pero lo único que veía en los ojos azules de ella era ternura hacia su persona. Solo amor – Muchas gracias Tomoyo... por todo – se abraza fuertemente con ella, volviendo a llorar amargamente – gracias por estar siempre ahí.

Ella corresponde el abrazo sintiéndose feliz por ser amiga de tal persona – No tienes por qué agradecerme, Sakura – una lágrima de felicidad cae lentamente por su rostro – En cambio, yo soy la que te agradece tu amistad.

Touya salió sigilosamente de ese lugar. Al parecer su hermana esta vez no necesitaría ayuda suya para sentirse mejor. Él sabía bien de la amistad de la joven con la sirvienta, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por ella.

Si su hermana supiera la verdad que rodeaba su familia real con la joven Tomoyo, pero eso nunca pasaría... ¿o si?.....

Su corazón se detuvo al pensar esa posibilidad. ¿Su padre sería capaz de hablar sobre la sirvienta?... no, eso sería imposible.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-

La tenue luz de luna alumbraba la pieza oscura de la princesa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa y ambas manos oprimiendo su pecho.

La puerta se abrió lentamente para ver una sombra entrar al cuarto, acercándose lentamente a la cama donde dormía plácidamente la joven.

Titubeante se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de ella, observando seriamente la cara de la joven para luego estallar en lágrimas.

Se retira sus lentes y saca una de sus lágrimas de sus ojos. Su mirada café se posa sobre la bella cara de la joven. Da un pequeño suspiro con tristeza, lamentándose las miles de cosas que le había hecho pasar a la joven por terquedad.

- Perdóname hija – con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de la joven temblorosamente, con miedo a que por su culpa perturbara su sueño – Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar en estos años... es solo que, no sé como dejar de tenerte rencor por lo de Nadeshiko. Aunque sé que no es tu culpa – da una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Sabes algo?, aunque no me escuches, te confieso que aunque de día te odié, todas las noches entro a tu cuarto para saludarte en silencio y pedirte perdón por los pecados que he cometido – le da un pequeño beso a la joven, dejando su marca en la mejilla de ella – Cada día te pareces más a tu madre, eso me pone orgulloso de ti – se pone en pie para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta – Adiós.

Cuando el hombre cierra la puerta tras de si, la joven se levanta con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo también te quiero papá – contesta ella a la oscuridad, lágrimas de felicidad brotan por sus ojos verdes – Y aunque trate de odiarte, créeme que no puedo... porque, después de Touya y Yukito, eres la persona más importante de mi vida – se acomoda para volver a dormir sin poder dejar de sonreír. Se sentía feliz de haber escuchado a su padre hablar tan dulcemente sobre ella, y más aún haberle dado un beso cuando supuestamente estaba dormida.

Después de todo, al parecer había una pequeña luz de esperanza al final del túnel oscuro donde estaba atrapada desde niña.

**Notas de la Autora:** Capítulo tres concluido... ¿Quién podía decir que la joven princesita se hubiera salvado de esa forma?

Creo que solo yo imaginé la verdad ^^U

Muchos pero muchos saludos a Yuen. Oracle y Makita (que me aguanta cada vez que estoy loca por el msn).

Advertencia (y esta vez no para Oracle): Ejem!, Yuen, queridísima amiga mía... Sólo te digo (u ordeno) ¡¡que termines el capítulo de tu fic!!, estoy que estallo de ansias por saber lo que pasa. Tu no me dices casi nada, y voy a morir si sigo así....

Si les gustó el capítulo dejenme un review, y sino también ^^U

Chao!!

            **Kaoru Kinomoto**


End file.
